User blog:Lifted-soul/The Weekly Haze Affiliation
Please see: Forum:The_Weekly_Haze_Affiliation Hello, I am Lifted (ign: lifted-soul) aka the second in command at The Weekly Haze. I would like to speak on behalf of TWH and our interest to join forces with the CA community to promote positive gameplay. We already have an affiliation with Legit Gaming Club. Some background information about the site; the website was founded by Crystalhaze who started hosting weekly events on Nexon's forum out of his pocket and his events were dubbed, "The Weekly Haze." Shortly after that, Crystal started up his website that main purpose was the forums for hosting events. (mainly because there was no time limit for editing posts) In the debut of the website it got an amazing turnout of registration of 200+ in the first week. Shortly after the launch, the community made a decision to switch forum software and unfortunately we lost all of our memberbase and forum activity and had to start from scratch. The second website grew at a much slower rate despite being a more advanced and capable website. I started up as staff under the second website and introduced "side-events". The side-events started off as a hit despite being GP rewards and not NX, mainly because they were unique events that no one had ever hosted before. Shortly after the launch of the Side-Events, Crystalhaze recieved an offer from Kalika (The Combat Arms CM) about sponsoring our NX events by providing nx prizing and combat arms hoodies/mouse pads. This is when the website really grew traction because shortly after she started funding our event she had TWH featured in the Weekly Briefing and we boomed in user activity. Since then, we have gotten a raise in nx per month (250k nx) and now we are reaching the 900 member mark and past the 9,000 post count on the forums. The Weekly Haze has a Facebook page, Twitter page(might I add that CA twitter isfollowing us), and Youtube channel. We have our own Teamspeak channel available to our community members. We have our own verification system to help us weed out "undesirables" that is as simple as taking a screenshot and posting it in a thread. Soon, we will be introduction our new verification system that will require even less effort. Soon we will be debuting our Dynamic Sigs with customly designed TWH Templates exclusive to verified members. Our latest (and largest event yet) Blowout Event that we hosted 4/6/12 gave away 200k nx and a piece of 70$ Razer Gaming Gear and is only a taste of what we plan on hosting in the future when our member base continues to increase. Also, we will be hosting a seasonal Clan Tournament and our ever constant Clan Union that will be rigorous to be accepted into the Union. The Weekly Haze has and will always try to promote positive gameplay in the Combat Arms community and we would love to ascociate ourselves with CAWiki. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts